Hokages Legend
by 6tailedninja
Summary: The 4th Hokage and the story of his life, starts out as a kid. Good News! I am finaly going to update! the new chapter is almost done.
1. Chapter 1

Hokage's Legend

Chapter One

By: 6tailedninja

Disclaimer: I am a student, no money, no Naruto

Summary: Starts out when the Fourth Hokage is a kid and continues throughout his life.

"All right class you will now be taking the final for graduation, please wait hear until Koru sensei calls your name into the other room," bellowed a medium sized man in blue sweats and chunnin vest, the man was Daichi sensei, the academy teacher a Konoha Ninja Academy. The time was going by slowly for all the girls and boys aspiring to become ninja. One of the boys was extremely exited but tried not to show it, mostly to look cool in front of his large collection of fan girls who adored him for his quick wittedness. His name was Kamaze Yuudai; he wore blue pants and a light gray jacket covering his fish net shirt. He had wild yellow-blond spiked hair that point every direction but down, and he was the shortest kid in the class. He was anxious, not because he was afraid of failing but because he was about to become a ninja.

"Okay, Kamaze Yuudai your next!" bellowed Kuro, a tall lanky chunnin. Both he and Daichi were both relieved to get him over with. He could have been the class's number one rookie, but he pulled a lot of pranks, such as putting thumb tacks in the teachers chair cushions, and because of that he was last in the class. "Yuudai you are to make a henge of the Third Hokage." The boy grinned as an answer.

"Henge," he cried out making a perfect copy of the Third Hokage. "Was that good or was that good," he asked

"We expected such from you, but don't be so cocky," was Daichi's calm reply, on the inside though he was relieved.

After all the test were finished the kids chatted to one another about how well they did as they waited for their sensei's to be done with evaluating each of the ninja wannabes skills.

"No way, the Uchiha clan is better than you Hyuugas!" said a female girl of about twelve years old. She had long, loose, raven black hair that went half way down her back and dark black eyes. She was tall for her age, the tallest one in the class, and all ready getting some luscious curves. She wore a sleeveless button up top and a miniskirt with fish net leggings coming down to mid thigh, being an Uchiha she was almost a fully matured female. Her name was Uchiha Setsuko. She was one of the two girls that showed no interest in Yuudai, the other was the girl she was arguing with.

"Oh really, if that is so how come I'm a year younger than you and we are graduating at the same time?" was the clever remark of the haughty Hyuuga girl. She wasn't too much taller than Yuudai. Like Setsuko she had long, dark luminous hair, but other than that their physical attributes ended. She wore black baggy pants that went half way down her shins and a red Chinese shirt, but what stood out the most on her was the fact that her eyes were a pupil less, violet hue; it looked as if she were blind. Her name was Hyuuga Tomoko. "You may be the second best kunoichi, but you are number 12 of 24 kids here and I am number one." She stated arrogantly.

"So, numbers ranks don't mean anything in the real world, unless you're the villages Kage." Setsuko snapped back.

"You only say that because you know I am right."

Before the young Uchiha could answer the teachers came in to announce who passed.

"Congrats, every one," Kuro announced "every one passed this year. Come to class tomorrow to learn who your teammates and new sensei's are. With that you're dismissed." He added when the Leaf Headbands were passed out to the new gennin.

Yuudia quickly made his way home to a small three bedroom apartment he shared with his mom, who he was ashamed to admit normally was working at a local burlesque house, and sister, who was a strip dancer. Seeing neither of them were not home he decided to do some physical training, 400 push up and 200 sit-ups and a two mile sprint. When he was done he was not as tired as he used to be when he started his work out at the age of 10, just under two year ago.

The next day at the academy all the kids who graduated, which was all of kids from the day before waited for their new three man cells and jonnin instructors. Yuudia didn't pay any attention to who got put into team until it came to his.

"Team 11" Daichi called out "consist of Hyuuga Tomoko, Uchiha Setsuko, and Kamaze Yuudia"

"WHAT," came the shrill cry from both of the girls. "Why do I get stuck with a dunce and an untalented Uchiha?"

"Untalented? Ha I could whoop your sorry ass any day of the week, but I am curious why I got stuck with these to losers."

"Um, sensei's isn't there normally to boy and one girl in the gennin teams? There are in all the rest," Inquired the young boy.

"The reason you all got paired up is because the teams are set to be, equalized, shall we put it? As to your question Yuudia, yes that is how it normally is. However this year the number of girls to boys didn't agree with that tradition," was the lengthy reply of Daichi.

When they were the last team there their sensei appeared. He had massive amount of long, white hair and weird clothes no sane person would want to describe, "Okay," he quickly said "I am Jiraiya, and sense you're the last team here I take it you're my new Squad. Okay meet me on the roof." And with that he disappeared in a cloud of ninja smoke.

Up on the Academy roof the three new shinobi sat on the ground staring at the strange man in front of them. "Okay as I said before my name is Jiraiya. Now tell me a bit about your selves."

"Why don't you go first," asked Setsuko. "You're a complete stranger to us." When the other two agreed with her Jiraiya sighed.

"Fine, alright, you know my name so I am not going to repeat it. I am one of the legendary three of Konoha and my likes are none of your business and my dislikes are people who interrupt my, uh, research. My dream is to become a writer."

"What do you want to write?" asked Yuudia.

"None of your business." Was the stark reply of the man.

"I know," the blond boy yelled and pointed a finger at him. "You want to write children's stories but you're too embarrassed to tell any one!"  
"Uh, yeah that's it now how about you young miss in the belly shirt, what are you like," Jiraiya asked ignoring the blond's smart ass remarks about making baby books.

"I'm Uchiha Setsuko, I like learning new jujutsu's. My dislikes are people who look down on their comrades," she glared at Tomoko. "My hobbies would be dancing. My goal in life is to be the first female on the Uchiha council." Setsuko said the last with a bit of pride.

"Hmph, only an Uchiha would do some thing as useless as that. Any way my name is Hyuuga Tomoko. I like getting better at my ninja arts and learning from jutsu scrolls. My dislikes are uppity people who can not back up their words. My hobbies are non of your concern, and my lifetime goal is to be a historical figure to Konoha." It was safe to say that Setsuko wanted to beat up the other girl—when she mentioned uppity people because she knew it was directed at her—due to the fact that Jiraiya and Yuudia were holding her back. Once they got her calmed down Jiraiya continued.

"Okay I guess that just leaves the blond boy. Tell us about your self."

"Hi I'm Kamaze Yuudia. I like all sorts of instant ramen, my greatest dislike is the three minuet wait for my ramen, and my hobbies are pranks and practical jokes." Before he could tell what his dream in life was Jiraiya stopped him thinking it would be something like making a new type of ramen topping.

"Okay that's enough here is a paper, read it. It will tell you exactly what you need for tomorrow and where to meet. Oh yeah unless you're some one who want to upchuck. Well bye." And with those last two words he was gone.

"So you two want to do anything?" asked a certain boy. For a response he got a sniff from a Hyuuga and a biter laugh from a Uchiha.

When he got home he noticed his sister was home from work and asked how her day was. "Well I got some nice tips from a couple of first timers and a new set of close," she replied. Her name was Hoshi and she wore tight blue jeans and a white shirt to go with. Her hair was a blond color worn in a lengthy pony tail. "So you're a ninja now. How was your first day? Did you make any new friends?"

"My day was kind of boring and the two girls in my team show no intrest in me, each other, or sensei, but I'm sure well get along eventually," was the boy's prediction. "Well I'm going to bed after I eat; tomorrow we are going to train."

The next day the four of them meet in a field with three logs at one end. "Okay, now that we all know each other we are going to have a little test to see if you become a ninja or not. Before you go off say 'what about the academy exams' that was just to weed out the most helpless. Here I have two bells whoever doesn't have one by noon, when this bell goes off, goes back to the academy." Jiraiya said in a serious voice. The reations were all pretty good considering their age.

"**WHAT!**" The three kids yell could be heard throughout the village.

"Go!" Their sensei yelled before they could say more and then disappeared in a smoke cloud.

Here are some name translations for you, my dear readers.

Daichi—Great first son

Hoshi—Star

Kuro—Ninth son

Setsuko—Festival child

Tomoko—Wisdom Child

Yuudia—Great Hero

So my dear readers how was the first chapter of this epic story?


	2. the test

Hokages Legend

Chapter Two

By: 6tailedninja

Disclaimer: I am a student, no money, no Naruto

Summary: Starts out when the Fourth Hokage is a kid and continues throughout his life.

A/N: for any one who is bothering to read my story sorry for the late update. Hey that rhymes.

When Jiraiya disappeared the two girls quickly bodied flickered out into the trees. Yuudia however ran towards the nearby river. Upon reaching his destination he threw some kunai knives into a nearby tree. "Yow!" Jiraiya yelled as he fell down the tall tree with a kunai in his rear end. "How did you find me?" the white haired man inquired.

"Hah, wouldn't you like to know," the young boy asked. "You'll have ta beat it out of me your pervert."

"Hey how did you know that?"

"I saw you peeping into the woman's baths before and told the clerk."

"Why you little…" Jiraiya attacked in a pissed of rage. Yuudia was doing all he could to keep from being hit by his angry teacher. For about ten minuets of blocking and dodging the sennin's kicks and punches. Unfortunately Yuudia was not quick enough to avoid getting hit by an axe-kick.

"Damn Ero-sensei that hurt you jerk." The blond boy exclaimed. Jiraiya, now calmed down, however was impressed. _Who would have guessed that he could with stand that?_ It was then that he realized something, something important.

"ERO-SENSE! Who gave you permission to call me that you little brat!" The two of them glared at each other. "This time I'm no holding back you ramen lover."

"Good, you were starting to bore me," replied our hero with a confidence he didn't feel. At that moment Setsuko charged in to attack their teacher.

Setsuko wandered around looking for her sensei. She wanted to get those bells to prove to the Hyuuga girl that she was better than her. It wasn't long before she heard yelling of towards the river she passed on her way to the training grounds. Out of curiosity she went to check it out. When she arrived at the scene she was aw struck. There was Yuudia, the class clown, holding his own against one of the legendary three. _That can't be Yuudia; he was bottom of the class. I know it's that damn Hyuuga chick using a henge. _ The young Uchiha thought. Well ill show her, and with much gusto she charged towards here goal, the man with the bells.

Tomoko had watched Yuudia square off with their master for some time now. She was quite surprised to say the least; the dunce was doing pretty well. _Hmm I wonder how good of a fighter Yuudia is really. _ She mused with her self. It was then that she saw Setsuko charge in to attack. Grinning to her self she decided now was a great time to learn her team mates styles of fighting. Turning on her byakugan she watched the two students fight their sensei, but unlike earlier he was calm and collected and was beating the crap out of the two. It was then to her great surprise when Setsuko jumped into the air a released a Kanton jutsu. When the smoke cleared there was only a smoldering log. Choosing now to reveal her self she approached her class mates. "Good job," she said with a false applause, "you burned up tree. I bet you feel special."

"Go to hell you bitch," Setsuko yelled angrily. "I didn't see you out her ass hole."

"Unlike you I think before I act. I studied his movements and I know how to beat him." Before the young Uchiha could answer Yuudia broke in.

"I doubt it; he is after all one of the Legendary Three Sennin trained personally by the Third Hokage. I bet none of us could beat him by ourselves, or even to gather. I suggest we form a plan to get those bells, this is a test for team work, if we work together I don't think any of us will go back to the academy." Both girls were surprised at his observation skills. Staring at him for a while Tomoko decided to speak.

"Why should I listen to you? I have a better chance working by my self then with you or the slut over there," she said pointing to Setsuko.

"You bitch, look whose talking."

"Enough! Do you two want to work alone and not get a bell and go back to the academy or will you set aside your differences to become ninja?" seeing both of them silent he started to tell them a plan he had worked up.

Jiraiya watched the whole ordeal through his telescope and was impressed. Although he could not hear what was said it was clear that Yuudia was a born leader in spite of what the academy teaches said about him. Grinning to him self he turned to watch some girls up river bathing not noticing the blond boy honing in on his position.

Yuudia grinned; the old pervert wasn't even looking at him as he stood under the tree. Quickly, but stealthily he mad his way up the tree. When he got to the same branch as his teacher he asked a simple question. "Can I have a look?"

"YARGH!" When the perverted man hit the ground he glared at his wannabe apprentice. "What the big idea doing that to innocent old me," he snapped angrily at the boy.

"I want to look at the telescope, I never seen one before."

"Alright, but be careful," as he went to hand it to him, he hit the larger male in the stomach with an opened palm. "Why you little twerp," Jiraiya was ticked. Here was a small boy gaining his good side and striking him when he was off guard and he fell for it. When he went into attack his stomach hurt badly, it was then that a poof of smoke revealed a smirking Hyuuga girl in the gentle fist style. Seeing her sensei now in pain she activated her byakugan and began to try to strike the chakra points. When he was busy with her Yuudia came up and kicked him in the back sending him forward. Smirking at her counterpart, Tomoko doubled her efforts trying to show up the shorter boy. It was while they were battling that one of the bells flew up in to the air. Quickly catching it and retying it to its lonesome partner he looked up to see not Yuudia but Setsuko with activated sharigan eyes.

'Isn't there a saying about looking between the lines or some thing like that?" A question came from behind him along with the sound of two bells. Looking back he saw Konoha's number one blond boy smiling like there was no tomorrow. Tossing a bell to each of the girls he asked.

"So this means we're all official ninja's now doesn't?"

"Well seeing how you gave up the bells, no. You are being sent to the academe."

"**WHAT!** I thought this was about team work." Ignoring the panicking boy Jiraiya turn to the two other members of his group.

"Congrats you two are now official kunoichi. Our assignments start tomorrow."

"But sensei what about Yuudia, he came up with this plan." Questioned Setsuko who that her teacher was being unfair.

"You two go home," he commanded the two girls. "I have another test for ramen boy." When the two girls went their separate ways he looked over to the panic stricken boy running around in circles. "Hey give it a rest, I have a special assignment for you." Seeing the boy stop and have a glint of hope in his eyes made Jiraiya smile. "I have a job for you. If you can get me five pictures of beautiful women then I will let you join my squad. Here is the camera it has five pictures exactly now go and do me proud." By the end of his little 'speech' his nose was bleeding a little.

"This has six left."

"Even better," the pervert said happily. "Now off you go."

"Hey Setsuko, wait up," turning around the young girl saw Yuudia running up with a camera in his hands. "I heard you like, uh, posing for, uh, people and I were wondering if I could get some pictures of you," the young Uchiha did like doing pictures for magazine covers. Because of her looks and that female Uchihas' reach maturity level quickly she had done some more—older people—magazines with out her family and clan knowing. The day before she would say no but Yuudia's strategic mind and fast movements gained him some respect in her eyes.

"Sure, let's go some where private though. I don't want to be seen doing what I do in public," she then lead the boy off towards the park.

When the two got to a secluded spot she told Yuudia to turn around and not to look until she said so. "Kay you can look now." When he turned around he saw Setsuko wearing nothing but a black push-up bra and boy shorts.

"Uh, I thought this was suppose to be more like a modeling picture, not porno." He said with a blush.

"I did some modeling for young kunoichi magazines, and its not porno. Besides I prefer it this way," she replied with a seductive smile. Yuudia, not having hit his grow-into-adult-stage yet thought it was gross, but decided not to say anything do to seeing her beat up a boy once who called her a rather nasty name. "Well get that camera ready I don't often do private dances," she said as she started doing some "dancing."

"Good job boy! How did you get that hot little woman do this for you with out being kill," asked an exited pervert with a nose bleed. In actuality Yuudia like his picture so he got a new camera and asked his older sister who thought it was rather cute. "Hey, do me a favor and get me her address would you?

"She is my older half-sister, and hey what about me becoming a ninja?"

"What? Oh, yes our training begins tomorrow meet us at the large bridge at the river."

"Okay, see you then!"

A/N: so for any one reading this how was the chapter. And what do you think of Setsuko? Like her? I will try to update weekly but no promises. Until next time. Please review!


	3. Substitutes and Hospitals

Hokages Legend

Chapter Three

By: 6tailedninja

Disclaimer: I am a student, no money, no Naruto

A/N: If any one is bothering to read my fic, then thank you, but please leave a review. I'm kind of in the dumps, if it's because I suck, then please give me some tips or some thing. Oh and about the scene with Yuudia and Setsuko, I having Uchiha women reach their maturity level before at a young age, Setsuko is 12 but her body is more of that of a 16-18 year old range. Yuudia kept those pictures and gave Jiraiya some of his older sister. She didn't mind it, the reason I didn't put the details in the last chapter was because I was feeling lazy

Yuudia yawned as he waited by the bridge; it had been two months since he pass the "pervert picture" test. His team had trained vigorously and did many missions. Frankly he now hated cats. They had been mostly learning chakra control since the formed a team. Setsuko's and Tomoko's attitudes where worse with every day, each trying to prove that their clan was better than the other, Yuudia finally stopped trying to calm down their arguments when he was thrown into the river three weeks ago. Of the two he preferred Setsuko; she was kinder to him and admired his observation skills and charka control. Tomoko, however, was arrogant and thought her self better than every one else, which was partially true, but that was beside the point, she put her teammates down and didn't support them in any way. Speaking of the two they were fighting again. "You fcking bitch! Take that back!" yelled out the furious Uchiha, "I did not sell my body to some ass out on the street."

"Really now? Then all you had to do was calmly say it was a rumor in stead of blowing up at me. It sounds to me that you are lying," Tomoko smirked at her counter parts frustration. "Besides, it is not any like you are doing any thing different than any other Uchiha slut."

"Shut the fck up you cock sucking whore!"

"Tch, monkey see, monkey do."

"That it, you're going down." Setsuko charged and Tomoko got in a fighting stance when the both were lifted of the ground.

"That's enough you two," came the voice of an older woman. Looking over Yuudia saw a tall beautiful woman with breast larger than bowling balls. "Jiraiya said you two didn't get along but this is ridiculous. Your sensei couldn't come today so he asked me to over look your training to day."

"That's all fine and dandy, but who are you?" inquired Yuudia.

"Yeah and how the hell did your boobs get so big?" asked Setsuko.

"I don't care who you are. I am better off training by myself." Tomoko arrogantly stated

"To answer the questions I am Tsunade, Jiraiya's kunoichi teammate from his genin days. My _breast_s," she emphasized the word breast, "aren't of any of your concern. And you young girl still have a lot of manners to learn. Just because you train in your family's jutsu's doesn't mean you are a good ninja. Besides if that half-wit pervert is any thing to go by I doubt you have any combat experience." Before either of his teammates could argue, Yuudia asked the "prosperous" woman.

"So are you going to take us on a combat mission?" even though he was intelligent beneath his goofy exterior he was still thrill about the prospect of the fact that he might be able to fight some one, even if it were a common thug.

"A combat mission?" Tomoko said with a raised eye brow, "I highly doubt some lame ass person such as you could even partake in a real fight." She knew that was a lie, she did study him fighting Jiraiya sensei after all.

"Yeah, well he is a much better fighter than you I bet, but not a great as me," Setsuko said that last part a bit rushed.

"Shut up. You two are giving me a head ache. As to your question Yuudia no, I am merely here to supervise your training," Tsunade told the trio. "I want you to spar with Tomoko, Yuudia. Setsuko, I want to teach you some more taijutsu since you a long range fighter." After about a half hour Tomoko came over to where Tsunade and Setsuko where practicing, well Setsuko was, Tsunade was passed out on the ground with a bottle of sake not to far from her.

"Tsunade sensei? Tsunade sensei, wake up please. Yuudia is bleeding pretty heavily over there." Tsunade groggily got up cursing under her breath about the girls being to loud and the sun to bright. Apparently she did not know any cures for a hangover.

"What did you say?" she asked shielding her eyes.

"I said Yuudia is bleeding heavily, my families gentle fist style was too much for him."

"Fine show him to me." When they got there they were shocked, well Tsunade and Setsuko that is, "how long has he been like that?"

"What the fck did you do to him?" Setsuko demanded.

"He has been their for nearly twenty minuets, I decided to let you finish your drinks first Tsunade sensei, but then you fell asleep." The Hyuuga explained completely ignoring Setsuko question. Yuudia was slumped over in a fetal like position with his rear up in the air but, what made them react was pool of the blood around him. "I hit him in the chest at once and he started coughing up blood. He still tried to hit me so I attacked his spleen." She explained calmly not caring that he could die. She saw him fight Jiraiya and thought he would do good, but he did not know the full extent of the Hyuuga's strength and fell quickly to her savagely gentle attacks.

"You two, move him onto his back gently." When the two girls did as instructed Tsunade's hand started to glow with a green substance that they both quickly figured to be chakra. After awhile Tsunade let her hand drop. Turning towards Tomoko she glared, "the next time this happens come to me immediately, he is your teammate and you have to look out for each other," her voice tight with anger at the Hyuuga's uncaring manner for her teammate. The cold furry and seriousness in her sensei's voice told her she was getting on the wrong foot with Tsunade and in her ninja career. "You two can go home now, I am going to take Yuudia to the hospital," she said after awhile. Tomoko instantly left to the Hyuuga compound, but Setsuko stayed behind.

"Tsunade sensei, would it be all right if I came with you to the hospital?" inquired the young Uchiha.

"I see no reason why not." With that they set off to the hospital with an unconscious blond between them. After dropping him off Tsunade asked, "So are you to dating?"

"No where just friends," replied with a blush. "So how long is it going to be until Yuudia is out?"

"Given his current state I would say about a week."

"'k. by sensei." With that Setsuko ran home. She was going to train hard and learn about the Hyuuga's way of fighting as much as possible so she could get revenge on the girl who hurt the boy Setsuko unknowingly had a crush on.

Well people that is the next installment of this epic story. It was kind of boring a short, but it will be necessary for some up coming plots or what ever you call them coming up. Also I would like to thank A.M.F.Flover for her review. So…the rest of you hurry up and follow her example and review. Or else…I won't post my next chapter. Hahahahahahaha. Just kidding. But seriously review. It makes me happy in my pants. Just kidding. Any one who gets a boner from a review is messed up. Well until next time.


	4. Hospitals, Poison, and Family Matters

Hokages Legend

Chapter Four: Hospitals, Poison, and Family Matters

By: 6tailedninja

Disclaimer: I am a student, so you can be sure I do not own copyrights to Naruto.

A/N: Sorry for the late update and lame fights. I am fairly new at this and not very good at describing thing. But hey practice make imperfectness.

Yuudia slowly regained consciousness; he could feel a somewhat hard mattress underneath him and an uncomfortable pillow behind his head. Slowly cracking open one at a time he observed his surroundings. The walls where white and there was a window showing a gloomy, rainy sky. At first he did not know where he was since he only been to the hospital once when he was five and his sister brought him in so he could have ex-rays on his arm witch he broke while running from overly large dog chased him. He remember that they had him do things he thought was weird and to make matters worst the encased his arm with layers of stiff gauze like stuff and they called it a caste. He really hated that thing it restricted movement of his arm but he did get to spend more time with his beloved sister. Now he looked around hoping he could maybe go out the window and escape; that is until the rain came down harder. It was then that he noticed a flower next to his bed. He was no expert on flowers but his "keen" ninja senses told him it was yellow with a green stem. He herd the door knob turn.

"Ah, I see you're awake," said a young nurse in a white nurse's outfit. "You are suffering from," from that point on she said a bunch of things that he had no clue of what they were. "So I am afraid that you won't be able to leave for another week or so," she finished after what seemed to be hours of blabbering when it was only a couple of minuets. When she left he entertained him self by counting imaginary sheep trying go back to sleep. After counting about a thousand sheep he got bored and made a wolf appear to kill them all. It was quiet fun actually, and it made him hungry. Luckily it was then that the same nurse who checked on him earlier came in with a tray of, BROCCOLI! Ugh! He hated broccoli, it was one of the nastiest thing on the planet.

"Hey, what's with this crap, are you trying to poison me!? Can't you give me some great tasting nutritional ramen?"

"Broccoli is good for you Yuudia," came a new voice from behind the nurse.

"Hoshi, you came, why, don't you have work?"

"You're my little brother, why wouldn't I come, work is not as important as family."

"So did Mom come?" he asked in a hopeful yet not expecting voice. Seeing his sisters down caste eyes he looked down. "Oh, I guess only mothers from real families care about their kids." Seeing the mood of the two the nurse placed the tray of, as Yuudia called it, poison beside his bed and left. "You know you should quiet you job as a stripper," he said after while. "Why did you choose that profession, because of Mom?"

"Yeah, it was the only thing she ever taught me, I thought that doing what she taught me might make her more accepting of me. Any ways I don't really mind, why do you want me to quite?"

"So you don't end up like Mom," he replied solemnly. Sitting next to her younger brother she gave him an appreciative hug. After enjoying each others company for a while Hoshi decided to break the silence.

"So, how has it been since you became a gennin, we haven't much talked about it."

"Well Jiraiya is a self-proclaimed super pervert, but I don't think the girls know it. Hyuuga Tomoko is a btch," SLAP! "Ow, well she is. She's the one who put me here." He grumbled while rubbing the red mark that his sister left on his face. "We where sparring together, but it felt like she was an angry bear having her period. Then there is Setsuko, she is really nice to me and hates Tomoko, that feeling is mutual between them. The two of us get along really well. So far all we have learned is chakra control, which is pretty cool. Our missions are lame as hell, mostly gardening, baby sitting and getting the daimyos wife's cat back for her," _God I hate that cat._ "To day Jiraiya-sensei was gone and Tsunade-sensei was filling in for him as a favor."

"Well seems like your having fun. Well visiting time is over bye," she waved as she left. "Oh, and eat your broccoli." With that she was gone. The next few hours were spent with our intrepid hero gagging down broccoli, who new that it could take every bit of energy of some one to eat the stuff? Over the course of the next few days he received more poison as well as a visit or two from 2/3rd of his team.

"Tsunade told me what happened yesterday. Tomoko will be having a rather _"pleasant"_ day to day. Unfortunately you're going to be stuck here for awhile."

"That's okay; I think I know how to counter the Hyuuga gentle fist style now. Learn from your mistakes they say," Yuudia chimed with a smile.

"I doubt that," he muttered to himself. "Good for you, you're the type who never backs down and is never beaten twice by the same person, that will take you far. Now if you excuse me I have to deal with Tomoko." With that said pervert man, I mean, Jiraiya left. That left Yuudia and Setsuko. Before an uncomfortable silence fell Yuudia spoke.

"So how was your training with Tsunade-sensei?" asked the curious boy.

"It has been going well, I have learned some basic medical jutsu's and I have improved my kanton jutsus and even a water jutsu," she beamed. "So, how have you been?"

"I'm in a hospital, what do you think?" he asked a bit grouchily. "It boring and the food taste like crap, nothing like good wholesome ramen." For the next five minuets or so Yuudia ranted on about the "poisonous" food and how ramen was food for the gods. Setsuko listen to him giggling now and then. She couldn't understand why in the academy she disliked him. Maybe it was listening to his rant and quick wits that she like and not his practical jokes that he love. "And any one who doesn't like ramen has lost the favor of the god's." he finished his rant. He then started a new rant about how hospitals where horrors to be feared and cautious of. The use of colorful words made Setsuko realize that he hated the place. "Setsuko?"

"Yeah?"

"What is it like to have a large family?"

"Well my immediate family is small, but I have lots of cousins, aunts, and uncles. But because we are all a clan it makes it kind of hard for us to be together. Most are in the Konoha military police and are very arrogant. My dad is a Jonin instructor, my mom is a medic-nin, and my older sister has been a chunin for a year now and is doing missions with her team. We all get along pretty well," she finished with a smile. "So," she began anew, "how about your family?" her smile disappearing instantly at his saddened face. He was silent for a while before he spoke up in a quiet voice

"I don't really have a family, I don't know who my father is, my mom doesn't really care about me or my older sister Hoshi, but Hoshi is the one who cares for me. I love her very much, she practically raised me. I'm the first in my family to become a ninja, I think. Any way I hope that some day my mom will care about the two of us," towards the end of his talk his voice returned in a strong confident way and his eyes shone with determination. "But I'm stuck in this crap hospital!" he yelled, ruining the touching moment. Setsuko looked at him with pity in her eyes. She had always thought that a mother had to be some one who always cared and looked after her children and that you could look up to for help and advice.

"I'm sorry for bringing up something painful," she said. "I didn't realize that," before she could finish Yuudia cut her off.

"Don't be sorry. Pity won't help anyone, but taking action will. That is why I choose to become a ninja, to earn Mom's respect and get her to get a better job. Well one of the reasons. The other I won't reveal just yet. Well you better get going its getting dark out. I see you tomorrow when I get out."

The next day was a bright sunny day. Yuudia was I good spirits and eager to be out of the hospitals, mostly since he didn't have to be worried about being poisoned. Making his way to the bridge where they normal meet before doing missions he felt unseen eyes watching him. Trying to keep his cool he continued on his way. After about ten minuets of it he could not stand it. He started to run, until he bumped into his team.

"Whoa. You're exited," said Jiraiya. "We were about to go pick you up from the hospital. Now that you're here we are going to the Hokage to pick up our next mission." Yuudia agreed and said hi to his teammates. Setsuko smiled and waved while Tomoko looked away quickly, He thought that she looked ashamed, but quickly dismissed it as his imagination. When they got to the tower they met a chunin.

"Here is your next assignment," he said. "Sandaime Hokage asked that your team to see to it personally."

Well there is another one done. Sorry for the extremely late update. I know the chapter was kind of boring, that is the reason why it took me so long. I have revealed some things about Yuudia's and Setsuko's families. Any way I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Until next time.


End file.
